The Sex Step
by elleran1969
Summary: What happened in the bedroom for Alec and Magnus' first time together, lots of Malec, sex scenes, quotes from the show and books. Brief mentions of Magnus's previous sexual history and partners. Now a new chapter about the make up after the breakup.
1. Chapter 1

_I have taken direct quotes from the tv show and C. Clare's books. Hope you enjoy._

The Sex Step

Alec needed someone to talk to and he knew his parents would be little more than completely useless, that left Jace or Izzy. Things with Jace felt way too complicated, and he knew he would never live it down if he told Jace the truth. He loved his parabatai and they would die for each other, but that didn't mean he wanted to give the guy who he had to admit could be an insensitive jerk anything to hold over him.

Which meant it would have to be Izzy, he knew she was experienced which was a bit embarrassing since he was older, but he also knew she would understand. So after clearing out a den of shax demons to burn off a bit of anxiety he sent her a text asking if they could talk.

'Oh my god are you're talking about having sex!' Izzy said her eyebrows raised in sheer joy.

Even though she'd barely said it above a whisper to Alec it was as if she had shouted it to the whole world.

'Can we not discuss my sex life with the entire institute please,' he said in soft strained tones.

'Alec is this your first time with a man?' She asked.

He didn't say anything and she looked at him in shock.

'Your first time ever?' She asked.

The look of mild mortification on his face told her everything she suddenly understood him so much better.

"'It all makes sense now, that's why you didn't want me to meet Jessica Hawkblue,' she stated hitting his shoulder.

The look he returned made her realise something else.

'Wait was there ever a Jessica Hawkblue?'

'Are you done?' Alec asked in exasperation.

She shook herself none of that mattered Alec was coming to her now she needed to focus, damn Yin Fen she needed some more so she could think straight.

'Ok you and Magnus want to…'

'I think so, I don't know,' he replied.

'You care about Magnus. He cares about you. It's okay.' She said to him.

Then she told him not to overthink it, I don't overthink he thought to himself do I? Oh I do, he realized.

Heading over to Magnus' he had made up his mind he wanted to have sex with him. He really wished he knew if he was doing the right thing. He had almost given up hope of ever finding this kind of connection, and then he had met Magnus. And now he just wanted that part of his life to start, he knew Magnus had a huge amount of sexual experience and that he would be safe with him. He felt that there could be something real between them. He was going to do it, now was the time he kept telling himself.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Magnus's door, then Magnus was standing there, it took all of Alec's strength not to grab him there and then. He took off his jacket and asked if Jace was there, he did not want his parabatai within miles of his first time.

'He left hours ago, are you ok?' Magnus asked.

The concern Magnus had in his voice and the immediate recognition of Alec's feelings was all it took. It was like a dam had burst, he launched himself at Magnus taking his face in both hands he kissed him deeply. Magnus pulled back a little and Alec managed to stop himself, still clutching the front of Magnus's shirt.

"Hey what's this all about? I mean I'm not complaining but…' Magnus asked with a smile.

'I I just thought, I thought we could you know, take the next step,' Alec replied breathing hard.

'The sex step,' Magnus said.

'Yeah.'

'Alexander I may be experienced but it's rare that I ever felt this way about someone,' Magnus began.

Alec was confused what was happening here? Didn't Magnus want to be with him? Had he misread the whole thing? Was he going to be rejected again?

'I worry that once we …. , that if we rush into this I may lose you,' Magnus said his expressive eyes looking fearful.

'What why would you think that?' Alec asked.

'Look you're not the only one that feels vulnerable,' Magnus said.

Oh thank the angel, Alec thought, he wasn't rejecting him. Magnus was worried that Alec just wanted him for sex, but it was so much more than that.

'Magnus you have nothing to worry about I want this,' Alec told him.

Alec moved closer to Magnus and took hold of his shirt pulling him in and kissing him while guiding him towards the bed.

'Alec this, what we have it's not just about sex for me. I want a real relationship with you,' Magnus said as Alec kissed down his neck.

'Of course I want you Magnus! Not just this, all of you,' Alec replied his eyes darkening as he looked into Magnus's.

Magnus nodded reassured and began kissing Alec in earnest. Soon both their shirts were off and they were touching each stroking and running hands wildly across each other's bodies. This was about as far as they had gone previously, and Alec was eager to explore every part of Magnus' body but he was a little hesitant.

Magnus had been with enough inexperienced partners to know exactly what was going on in Alec's head. He waved his hand and their shoes were magically off, he then reached down and began unzipping Alec's jeans. Alec gasped and reached over and did the same to Magnus, Magnus knew not to push Alec too quickly. Alec however was doing the Shadowhunter thing and diving in head first, he got impatient and threw his jeans off Magnus laughed softly and did the same.

Magnus gave encouraging little noises as Alec touched his body, soon they were pressed together each trying to get inside the others' skin. Magnus wanted to be as close to Alec as he could, he still worried that this may be the only time he got to do this with Alec. Perhaps tomorrow Alec would be filled with regret and push him away, so if this was to be all, he wanted to make the most of it.

Alec had no idea of Magnus' thoughts all he was trying to do was follow Magnus's lead, and he could feel his body reacting in ways he had never felt previously. He had never been able to touch anyone else like this before. Magnus was giving him free rein, putting his hands into sensitive places touching him but checking every time that it was ok to do so.

'Is this alright?' Magnus asked.

'Yeah,' Alec said, it was more than alright. Alec wanted everything that was happening and more.

As he began kissing and licking down Alec's torso, Magnus slowly pulled at Alec's underwear, Alec bucked a little as Magnus took him in his mouth.

'Yes ohh yes,' Alec replied breathily.

He was panting heavily now and Magnus oh that Magnus! He had a magical tongue, and he was doing things to Alec with his mouth that Alec didn't know were possible. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' hair and had to stop himself from gripping it he grabbed the sheets on either side of himself instead and hung on.

'Magnus oh god I..' Alec groaned.

Magnus smiled and hummed around Alec sending Alec over the edge, the sensations too much for him to hold on a moment longer. His body arched and he cried out, Magnus took every part of Alec and held him. Soon Magnus was laying back beside Alec softly kissing behind his ear and down his throat, Alec was still trying to catch his breath. Why on earth had he waited so long to do this, he wondered to himself.

'Magnus that was amazing,' he said turning to look at his lover.

Magnus was smiling at him and stroking his hair.

'That my dear Alexander was just the beginning,' he replied with a grin his eyes glowing gold.

Alec considered Magnus's face, his eyes were mesmerizing he loved looking at them like this, he was fascinated and reached a hand up stroking Magnus's cheek. Magnus realized his eyes had changed and quickly glamoured them.

'Don't hide yourself from me Magnus, I want to see your eyes they're remarkable,' Alec said.

Magnus knew at that moment that he was truly lost, this Shadowhunter, this man, this beautiful man had just accepted him for who he truly was. The warlock knew at that moment that he loved Alec Lightwood. Not that he would say it now, that would be too much too soon, but he knew it in his soul he was in love. He flicked off the glamour and smiled at Alec with such adoration that the Shadowhunter dragged him down into an immediate kiss.

'Can I do that, for you now?' Alec asked.

Magnus looked at the earnest face in front of him and nodded.

''Of course that would be very nice,' he purred, eyebrow raised.

They kissed again, and Alec began running his fingers over Magnus he could not get enough of the warlock's beautiful toned body. This time it was Alec who was kissing and tasting, exploring every part of Magnus who was watching him with pleasure. When he finally reached Magnus' inner thigh he bit softly and Magnus moaned with desire, Alec then looked closely at Magnus's impressive arousal. He ran his tongue along it as he had felt Magnus do to him. He then wrapped his soft wide lips around and ran his mouth up and down it.

Magnus had known Shadowhunters had plenty of physical prowess, but it seemed they were quick studies with everything else as well. Alec had an excellent grasp on what he was doing. Soon Magnus was moaning and writhing, this encouraged Alec to take things as far as he could, Magnus pulled his hair and called his name. Alec had a grin on his face that was immense as he felt his lover climax, he watched as Magnus came back to himself smiling at Alec fondly.

'Was that ok?' Alec asked.

'That was flawless Alexander, you Shadowhunters certainly pick things up fast,' Magnus panted.

Alec's smile lit up the room at Magnus's praise, he kissed him thoroughly tasting both of them as he did. He found what he had just done, and Magnus' reaction to him incredibly sexy. He had always wondered if he would want to do that to another man and he had his answer now, he definitely did.

The two men lay side by side kissing and talking quietly, soon Alec could feel that his body was again responding to Magnus. Magnus noticed and teased him nipping at his nipple, Alec grabbed him and swung him underneath pressing their bodies together as Magnus laughed. Alec sucked at Magnus' throat until he had left a mark. Sneaky, sexy Shadowhunter Magnus thought, he knew that Alec wanted to mark him as his, he had the same urge himself.

'Can we do more?' Alec asked.

'Absolutely Alexander tell me what you want,' Magnus replied.

'I want to uh,' he stopped and looked at Magnus not having the words.

'Do you want to be inside me?' Magnus asked.

'Yes, yeah I do, if that's ok,' Alec replied his voice husky, but he looked Magnus in the eye.

Magnus smiled reassuringly and nodded.

'It's more than ok, let me show you,' Magnus said.

Magically he retrieved a small bottle of glide which he ran along Alec's imposing length, he then proceeded to give Alec instruction in the art of love making. Alec was a natural, although he was occasionally hesitant, always concerned about doing something that Magnus may not like or that may make him uncomfortable. Magnus was thrilled to have such a considerate lover, many of those he had been with (especially the Jinns) had not been so thoughtful.

'Is this ok? Are you ok?' Alec asked again looking at Magnus' face.

'Yes Alexander so good. Don't worry you won't hurt me,' Magnus replied huskily.

Magnus pulled Alec closer wrapping his legs around Alec's torso and arching his back, Alec gasped with pleasure. They were facing each other with Alec up on his knees, Magnus was finding making love to someone with the strength, flexibility and stamina of a Shadowhunter incredible. Alec was overwhelmed with the sensations he was feeling, he had never been this physically close to another person. It was intense, his whole body felt like it was humming. He watched as Magnus gasped and moaned pulling him ever further into him.

Magnus was explicit, telling him what he wanted and liked, this was perfect for the Shadowhunter used to following instructions. Soon both were lost in their need, Alec could not hold on another moment he exploded, seeing golden orbs glowing as he did. Magnus followed him moments later, his own climax the most fulfilling he had had in near a century. Not since the last time he had been with his beautiful dancer that he had loved had he felt like this.

Alec practically fell forward on top of Magnus boneless and trying to catch his breath, Magnus kissed him on top of his head and laid back feeling better than he had in decades. Alec rolled over next to Magnus and lay his head on Magnus's chest.

'Magnus was that… I mean how was that?' He asked as his finger made circles on Magnus's abdomen.

Magnus tilted Alec's face up towards him and kissed him on the lips.

'It was wonderful, beautiful, perfect my dear Alexander just like you, now please tell me how you feel,' he said.

'I feel…,' Alec thought for a moment. 'I feel happy,' he said sliding up to look Magnus in the eyes.

Magnus's heart almost broke at that moment, he knew Alec well enough now that he recognized feeling happy was not something he had felt all that often

They wrapped their arms around each other and held on kissing slowly.

'Stay for a while, rest with me Alexander,' Magnus said to him.

'Alright,' Alec replied.

Alec never wanted to move again, well maybe just a little away from a few areas of the sheets. Magnus noticed smiled and waved his hands those beautiful eyes glowing gold again. Every time he saw Magnus's eyes like that he would think of his expression when he climaxed, so raw and amazing. Then suddenly Alec felt clean sheets fresh smelling beneath him.

'You are a very handy person you know,' he said sleepily.

'You're not so bad with your hands yourself dearest,' Magnus replied.

Alec blushed and smiled again, he felt like that was all he had done for the last hour, smile. He normally tried not to smile so much but he could not help himself. In fact, he did not think he would ever stop smiling. If he could he would stop time in this moment and lay here forever in his lovers' arms.

'Will it always be like this?' he asked.

'No,' Magnus said to Alec's surprise.

'It will be even better,' Magnus told him.

They kissed once more and fell asleep, bodies always touching, always connected, when he wasn't touching Magnus Alec felt alone again, he moved instinctively back to him. Magnus felt his new lover's warmth, and almost purred whenever Alec moved closer to him always keeping contact.

He hoped with all his romantic heart, that this was just the beginning of something real and strong. That this time his love would be enough. That maybe just maybe Alexander Lightwood wouldn't break his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Making Up

"Shall I open a portal?' Magnus asked.

'Let's walk,' Alec replied.

Magnus nodded and they headed back to his apartment Alec just wanted the feeling of walking beside Magnus again. He had missed being beside Magnus to a point of real pain, in fact the emotional pain he had suffered when they broke up was worse than almost any physical pain he had ever experienced. He briefly relived that moment when Magnus had told him that he couldn't be with him and protect the downworld. He had felt as if his world was crumbling, his heart had literally ached as if he had been hit in the chest, his breath had stopped, but he had to be strong for his family. Still shocked by the near death of Max they needed him, so he had pulled it in swallowed his agony, wiped his tears and been there for them.

Now though, he had his Magnus back and he would make damn sure he never lost him again, he took Magnus's arm and pulled him into a doorway for a moment kissing him and holding him close.

"Portal time,' Magnus gasped when the kiss finally ended.

Alec nodded he needed to be with Magnus right now, Magnus waved his arms in his usual theatrical and to Alec mesmerizing manner. The portal was straight in front of them Magnus grabbed Alec and they both fell through landing on Magnus' chaise. Alec had started kissing Magnus again and Magnus was disinclined to stop him. They lay together, Alec below holding onto Magnus as if he were a life raft in a bottomless ocean. Magnus peppered Alec with kisses before fixing his lips around the soft part of Alec's throat and drawing the skin, marking it until Alec was whimpering with desire.

Magnus threw his jacket back and flung off his shirt while Alec watched with eyes filled with want and need. Magnus pulled Alec up and heaved off his layered tops, leaving bare skin glistening with sweat, both had thought they would never see or touch each other like this again. Magnus continued kissing Alec moving down his body as Alec gave small sounds of pleasure. Magnus yanked at Alec's pants dragging them down, as Alec flicked them off Magnus always found it amazing how the Shadowhunter could make something as graceless as undressing look good. Magnus pulled his own black trousers off and tossed them next to Alec's then he lay back on top of Alec as the beautiful young man pulled him close once more.

Their bodies moved together each renewing their knowledge of the other, touching, kissing, exploring both wanting to extend every moment. Magnus had surprised himself when he had chosen to reconcile with Alec, but he knew when Alec had said he couldn't live without him he'd had no choice. He felt the same his every thought had dragged him back to Alec, he was engulfed in memories. Even when he had tried pushing Alec away the younger man's stoicism had beguiled him at each step. And now here they were Alec responding to his every touch and caress, he could feel his own reactions intensifying the heat between them.

'Magnus please more,' Alec's voice was soft but clear.

Magnus looked at him quizzically.

'I want to feel you, all of you, to be as close to you as I can, Magnus I want to be yours, all of me,' Alec was looking at Magnus watching his reactions.

Magnus's eyes had been shining before but now they blazed like a tiger's Alec thought, a magnificent predator and it was he Alec Lightwood that had caused it. He felt such power that he could make Magnus lose that one primal piece of control. The control that kept him from being seen for what he truly was, one of the most powerful beings in the world and yet he lost all that constraint when he was with Alec.

"Are you sure Alexander? You've never done this before, is it what you truly want?' Magnus' voice was husky his desire obvious.

"Yes, yes I need you Magnus all of you,' Alec replied pulling Magnus in for another deep kiss.

Magnus began to move his hands down stroking Alec as they continued kissing, mouth, face, throat and neck. Alec felt Magnus' hands those strong, beautiful, magical yet delicate hands that he loved. They were moving slowly but surely doing things to him that were driving him wild. His body was already on edge and he felt himself thrusting and heard his own voice begging for more as if from somewhere else. Magnus asked him again if this was what he wanted, he almost yelled at him yes Yes dammit! Magnus gave a throaty chuckle and obeyed Alec's demands, soon their bodies were one in ways Alec had never felt before. He was a part of Magnus now truly, they belonged to each other, he had what he thought he never would. And it was so good and so right, he demanded more and Magnus obliged and now he was flying and falling with his lover.

He cried out as his body took over completely, the only time the rock steady Alec Lightwood was outside his own mind. Magnus shook a moment later his head dropping onto Alec's shoulder as both heaved with effort their breathing harsh and heavy.

'My Alexander, my love,' Magnus whispered into his ear.

Alec let out a shuddering sigh these were the words he truly wanted to hear, he needed Magnus to want him that much, to want him body and soul.

'Always Magnus I'm yours forever,' Alec said breathlessly.

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes and saw the love and honesty in them and he knew Alec would never lie to him again, that forgiving him was the best choice he had ever made. They lay in each other's arms two bodies again, Alec had felt a moment of loss at the breaking of that connection. Magnus had kissed him and held him and said all the words he needed to hear. They fell asleep still holding each other entwined hands and bodies, both feeling more peace than they had in weeks.

Alec woke up in the darkness, at some point Magnus must have draped a silk sheet over them, his head was resting on Alec's chest their legs were tangled together. It was real, Alec thought, we found each other again, he'd dreamt this moment so many times over the past weeks that he'd thought he was dreaming again. Every time he had awoken from these dreams it had been to the nightmare of reality with no Magnus in his arms. By the angel, he swore I will never let Magnus down again, he kissed the top of Magnus' head and breathed in his scent allowing himself to drift back to sleep with a contented smile and a heart filled with resolve.


End file.
